Reunion III: Memory
by Anya-Paradox
Summary: AU. 'If you will not take me back, I will create such a rift in the prophecies, that I will unravel fate itself. You know I have the power.' It seemed that Hercules’ line was also cursed to love Cassandra’s line. Third part of the Reunion Series. HxC
1. Deal

**Reunion III: **

**Chapter 1: Deal**

A/N: This installment will have Calli/Cassandra in it, and you should probably read **I'm Not That Person** first, but it isn't really necessary. Hope you enjoy it! Review please.

Disclaimer: All Class of the Titans things are not owned by me.

_xxx…And Don't You Forget About Me …xxx_

"Hera!" Cassandra stormed into her plushy room, screaming her name, bloody murder written upon her face. Hera swallowed and walked near the woman, studying her. Her hair was midway down her back, curled into copper ringlets that bounced whenever she moved. She was possibly the tiniest woman Hera had ever met. She was only twenty-eight, but the top of her head was probably only about five feet. Give or take an inch. Her eyes were a vibrant blue color, and her face was round.

"Cassandra, please, sit with me, let us discuss." Hera beckoned the tiny woman to her couch.

"Sit! _Sit_! Are you joking with me Hera?! It was only out of trust and love for you and Athena that made me believe you all those years ago when you told me you had altered my timeline. It was only trust that made me survive in this horrible century of cars and cell phones. It was only trust that made me accept the slight differences in my appearance. I did not ask for an explanation when I awoke in a different body than I expected! I did not wonder what would possess you to change my life so much when you told me it would help later on! I have never done anything bad for you Hera, I trusted you. But I am running out of trust!" Cassandra screamed at the queen of the gods.

Hera sighed wistfully; Cassandra had always been more like her great granddaughter Calli than any other ancestor in the prophetess' line. Calli had no fear when screaming at Hera, nor did she take anything from anyone. No matter her size, Calli would fight to the death.

Calli had been the latest descendant from Cassandra, who had lived in the Trojan War. Apollo had granted Cassandra the ability of prophecy in return for her love. She however did not love him and he cursed her, making sure none should ever believe her prophecies again. Ajax had later raped Cassandra in one of Athena's temples. Athena had been furious and had seen to it that everyone had gotten their justice. But unfortunately, Cassandra had become pregnant. Cassandra had borne a girl, also with the ability for prophecy, but also never believed.

Every descendant in the line of Cassandra had been a girl. And every single girl had been raped and impregnated. Her line was cursed. As time wore on, the believability of her prophecies increased, but none took her seriously yet.

And then, when Hera had pushed back Calli's time, she had instead pushed back Calli's self. Every woman in Cassandra's line had the memories of their ancestors, thus making them the most powerful prophetess of the times. But Calli had been destroyed, mentally, and Cassandra had taken residence in her body.

Herry, the descendant of Hercules had loved Calli. She was his soul mate. It seemed that Hercules' line was also cursed to love Cassandra's line. Hercules' son, Telephus, had loved Cassandra. But she had scorned him.

Hera was also expecting Cassandra to reject Herry. If Herry even felt the same. Cassandra may look like the woman Herry had once loved, but she was not the same inside.

The only hope Hera held out, was that maybe if Calli loved Herry enough, she might take control of her body. She might push Cassandra back. But Hera sincerely did not hold out hope on this. But it was either this, or attempt to make Cassandra love the descendant of Hercules.

And Cassandra hated all men, and had never been in love. Herry was so stubborn, that even if he did not know he loved Calli, perhaps his subconscious would never allow him to love another.

Hera never could tolerate humans. They were so unpredictable. Gods, she understood. Spirits, Mystical creatures and Monsters she understood. But humans, Hera could never predict. They were quite amazing creatures actually. A homosapien was destined to live, at most, about a century. And yet, they found it possible to hate enough to kill, to love enough to die for. They were so full of emotions, Hera hated it. You never knew if a human would jump in front of a bullet to save his love, or send a bullet to kill her.

"Alright, Cassandra, please calm down. What is it you are asking of me?" Hera said patiently, watching the fury leave the woman.

Cassandra watched her from Calli's blue eyes. She seemed broken, weak and terrified. Something that she never would be. "I just want to go home Hera. I hate it here. It is dirty, and people talk too loud. I don't understand where our cities went, or why no one worships even the most common of gods now. It's all just one god, one man, one person." Tears gathered in her eyes, and she tried to keep her head from falling. "Please Hera, I have never asked for the curse I have to be removed. I have never asked anything of you before, but I ask this now. Send me home Hera. Let me just go home."

Hera felt her heart swell with sympathy. It was true that Cassandra had never before pleaded for anything in her life. She was, after all, the princess of the Trojans. She bowed to no one, no matter what era.

"I can't" Hera choked.

Immediately the begging was gone, replaced by fury. Hera felt the surging powers of Cassandra, and she was thrown into a marble pillar. Cassandra's eyes glowed bright emerald green, a testament to her powers. Cassandra was a nature prophetess. One of the less dangerous types of prophetess, only drawing her power from nature. But she was volatile, and could as easily hurt you, as she could help you. Much like nature. She either became poison ivy, or a sheltering tree. Cassandra had been the cruelest of all her line. It could be because she was the one who had received the curse first, and it was most potent in her. Maybe it was Ajax's fault, as he raped her and made her bitter. But her baby had been taken away almost instantly, seeing as how Cassandra could not take care of it.

"Hera, I am not kidding around here. If you will not take me back, I will create such a rift in the prophecies, that I will unravel fate itself. You know I have the power." Cassandra threatened the suspended Hera.

Hera cursed from her place on the pillar. She should have had her plants removed before Cassandra came in. If there was no nature near her, Cassandra was powerless.

"Listen to me. If you do one thing for me, I will take you back." Hera said. She was immediately let down gently to her feet.

"Anything." Cassandra promised. Hera immediately felt guilty, she was basically about to put Cassandra through torture. She hated men.

"I need you to seek out a man named Herry. He will be in the Delano hotel. You need to stay with him constantly for one week." Hera declared. She could almost see Cassandra stiffen and the rage start. Hera immediately teleported all her plants into another room.

"Good move Hera, "Cassandra growled, "I will stay with him for one day."

"Five." Hera replied.

"Two."

"Four." Hera growled.

"Three and that is final." Cassandra turned away from the Queen of the Gods, trying to hide her remorse at hurting Hera so. The prophetess honestly liked the Queen, but she really missed her home.

"It will have to do. Three days, night and day. Make up whatever excuse you need to stay near him, but do not leave his side."

Cassandra nodded imperiously and went to leave. Just as she opened the door, Hera turned once more to look at her.

"Oh and Cassandra?" Hera called. The woman looked back, "You have to talk to him. Don't just follow him and pretend he doesn't exist. This one is different, he won't hurt you. He wouldn't hurt anyone who didn't deserve it. Please believe I would never send you in to get hurt."

Cassandra's countenance softened, "I do have that much trust left in you Hera. I will talk to this idiot Herry, if only out of love for you."

_xxx…Time Goes By So Slowly, And Time Can Do So Much, Are You Still Mine? …xxx_

Herry sighed as he thought of his latest encounter. He had only flipped him a dollar, for his chocolate bar, but that had made a big difference in Herry. Jay had had some speckle of recognition for Herry.

The hugely muscular man groaned heavily as he thought of his teammates. He had searched them all out, at one time or another, just to see if they were happy. Or to see if they remembered. But it appeared as though Hercules' descendant was the only one who had not been affected by Hera's time magic. Herry was almost positive it had something to do with his strength; maybe magic just didn't work as well on him. Because it had worked, for a little while. Herry had been born again as a baby, grown up to a man, and only when he had hit his eighteenth birthday and he had traveled to Paris had he remembered everything.

He had been sitting at the bus stop in Paris, expecting to get on the bus, have another wonderfully ordinary day, and go eat dinner. But his plan changed as the bus pulled up and Herry saw the picture of the blonde model on its side. Everything had come rushing back, clear as day. And Herry for the first time in his life, had felt complete. He remembered everything.

He had recalled Neil, and his self centered opinion, and how that had all changed when he had lain eyes on the beautiful and mysterious Danaya. He remembered Jay, shouldering the responsibility for Cronus, and trying to pretend he did not care for Theresa, who in actuality was the only thing he did care about. He knew about Archie, and how he had loved Atlanta more than life itself. And he remembered Atlanta, who even though everyone thought her oblivious, knew Archie loved her. She had loved him too, but she had never spoken of it, just like Jay. Memories of Odie's knowledge and geeky comments had come to his mind. Thoughts of how Danaya had jumped away from him at every meeting haunted him. Herry had remembered everything. He had remembered what life as a hero felt like. He had remembered what belonging felt like.

But most of all, he remembered what being in love felt like. Herry almost wished he had never seen Neil's picture on the bus. He almost wished he did not know his past. But how could Herry ever wish that, when to forget, meant to never know the peace he had felt when he was with _**her.**_ How could Herry ever forsake someone who made him live?

Herry tried to shake his thoughts out of his head, refusing to speak her name, for fear of the fact that would come crashing down on him. She was dead. She had to be. Herry had done extensive research on the fate of his friends.

Atlanta was a gym teacher, and lived a monotonous but safe lifestyle. She was living; if not well. He had gotten the distinct impression that Atlanta might have remembered some, if not all of her past.

Jay was son to one of the richest men in Europe, and yet he lived life like a common person. But he looked okay. Actually, Jay didn't look like much at all. He didn't really show emotion.

Neil was living his fantasy, number one model in Europe, and also filthy rich. He was living fabulously, even if he did always look sad. Odie worked at NASA, and had been so important that Herry had only ever gotten a glimpse of his face.

Archie was a foster home for street kids, but like Atlanta, he had this terrible knowledge on his face that haunted Herry to this day.

But by far, the strangest of all was Danaya. She seemed to have been hit the hardest, along with Archie. She was not well off, but she lived a fairly healthy lifestyle. Herry wasn't worried about her life; it was more the choices she made about her life. She was reckless, as if she didn't really care if she died. The last time Herry had seen her, she had been free falling off a building onto a safety mattress for stunt jumpers. But the mattress had only been the size of a king bed, and Danaya had to aim precisely; otherwise she would hit the concrete from forty floors up.

Luckily Danaya had always had really good aim. She had landed perfectly in the stunt mat, completely unharmed. It had frightened Herry. But not as much as the look she gave the building top and the concrete. Almost like she wanted to try it again without the mat.

Herry had found all of his friends. All but one. The only one that mattered. Herry hated to think of her. Of the way her copper curls fell into her eyes sometimes. Or the way she controlled him with a flick of her eyelashes, even though she was probably at most five feet and three inches, and he was six feet four inches. The way her blue eyes had regarded him as more than just a muscular man. The way she loved him. And the way that her slender body had fit perfectly into his arms.

**Calli**. The name sounded in time to his heartbeats. It had been much too long since he had thought of her. Much too long since he had remembered her.

And it had been a lifetime since he had held her.

_xxx... My Darling, I've Hungered For Your Touch, a Long Lonely Time …xxx_


	2. Going Home

**Chapter 2: Going Home**

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews, I am really loving this little series thing!

Yeah…No. I still don't own.

_xxx…Erase My Love, I Bet You Can't Erase My Touch …xxx_

Cassandra stomped into the building, her eyes tearing up from hatred and pain. How could Hera do this to her? She knew Cassandra was terrified of men. Memories flitted through her head, reopening wounds that she thought had healed. Ajax leering down at her, pulling at her hair. Cassandra lifted a hand to the curly coppery tangle that was her new hair. Cassandra had been born with black hair, and it had been straight. She hated this new ringlet stuff. Giving her locks an ungrateful tug, Cassandra entered the elevator, seeing another woman with long wavy ginger hair. She was beautiful, Cassandra had to admit.

But not as beautiful as Cassandra had been out of this short body. The woman glanced at her, watching her with glowing emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry, do I know you? You look so familiar." The woman asked pleasantly. Cassandra felt her anger growing, seeing as how a common woman had just talked to her. But she pushed back the anger, knowing that this was not Troy she was in, and things were done differently here.

"No I don't think so. Sorry." Cassandra replied through her teeth. She shook her mass of hair and stepped out of the elevator, hoping the constant pounding and buzzing of her head would abate. Strangely enough, as soon as the woman disappeared from sight, the pain subsided. Cassandra growled, the woman was a witch.

Cassandra walked to the vending machines, organizing her thoughts into two separate categories. One was the thought that Cassandra should just kill Herry. The other was the thought of home. Any amount of men would be worth going home.

As Cassandra stood there, staring at the glass, she felt the hairs on her arms raise. Someone powerful was near; she could feel it in her blood, just as she had felt the woman in the elevator was a witch. Spinning around, Cassandra came face to face with a huge man.

He was over a foot above her five feet three inches, and he was all sheer muscle. He loomed above her, his brown hair rugged. Cassandra knew he was handsome, just as Ajax had been. She hated him all the more for that. He was just standing motionless staring straight into her eyes as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Cassandra felt a ripple in his power. She shuddered. He looked at her as though she was fragile. And Cassandra supposed she was in view of this monster. But strangely enough, Cassandra did not feel threatened. He did not look at her as Ajax had, as though she were just a piece of meat. This man looked at her as though she was something special and priceless. Cassandra liked it.

"Hello." She said imperiously, trying to look the man in the eyes.

But that was when the man smiled at her and said, "Calli?"

A pain that felt as though it nearly ripped her head apart struck her so hard that she fell to the ground. Tears poured down her face, and her lungs contracted so much that her breath exploded from her, her throat being scratched. The pain intensified as the man came closer, and Cassandra felt everything fading to black.

_xxx…I Can Save You From The Dark…xxx_

Herry couldn't breathe as he saw the one thing that could actually make his life better again. She was standing there, her eyes watching him the way Danaya had watched him. It broke his heart. But then again, maybe she didn't remember him, and all she saw was this huge buff guy approaching her with a look of adoration.

That would definitely scare the living hell out of someone. Herry sighed, planning on walking away, trying not to complicate her life further.

"Hello."

Her voice echoed on his mind, like the whispers of a soothing touch. He glanced back at her, smiling.

"Calli?" He asked, taking the chance. He prayed with everything he had in him that she remembered him. That she remembered the past.

But then, without warning she collapsed, unconscious to the floor. Rage ignited throughout Herry, and he lifted her in his arms, and took her back to his room, completely forgetting the chips he was supposed to buy for lunch.

He set her lightly on his bed, raising her head. Herry sighed as he watched the woman he had longed for. She was even more beautiful than she had been so long ago. Her hair was longer, to her waist. And it was even curlier, still a burnished copper. She was as short as always, and her hips had gotten wider. She was beautiful, like Aphrodite, but much more natural. She was such a classic beauty, like the one you would take home to meet grandma.

Her eyes opened and Herry drew back a step. There was something strange in them. They weren't Calli's eyes. They looked hard, and imperious. Untrusting and cold.

"Where am I?" She demanded, sitting up.

"In my hotel room. You fainted." Herry answered, still cautious about the strange tone and eyes.

"Do you often take unsuspecting women into your hotel room?" Calli asked him with fury in her eyes, "I am leaving now."

She got off the bed and got to the door. Herry let her go, shocked at her words. But he still let her go. She didn't need to alter her life for him.

"Calli!" He called. She peeked her head back in.

"My name is Cassandra." She said coldly.

"Cassandra. Please. I didn't want to leave you in the hall. But I only want to ask you one question."

Cassandra nodded, waiting for his question.

"Are you happy?" Herry asked quietly, his brown eyes drenched with pain. Cassandra watched him, confused. That had not been the question she had been expecting. She had been expecting him to ask her to sleep with him, or to ask her on a date. But not if she was happy.

She watched his beautiful eyes, so unlike Ajax. And he was in pain. She knew it. Cassandra felt her emotions she had thought long dead stir. Cassandra had not always been so cold. Before she was raped, Cassandra had been full of life and passion. She had been a priestess, and she took care of people, old and young. She had loved bringing people happiness.

"No, I am not happy." Cassandra answered truthfully. She hated this world of noise and pollution. She missed Troy.

Herry glanced sharply at her. And then, in that instant, he knew what happened. Calli was in that body, just deep down. And the time spell had forced Cassandra, Calli's ancestor to come out and possess the body.

"I know Hera. I can send you back." Herry told her, watching her eyes widen.

"Is that why she sent me to you?" Cassandra asked. Herry nodded. "Do it. Send me home to Troy!"

"Alright. Come here. You can stand, sit lie. It doesn't really matter. I have to touch you, just on the head." Herry thought for a second, "It may hurt."

Cassandra laughed as she lay on his bed. "I am used to pain."

"I know pretty one. I know." Herry whispered, placing his hand on her forehead. "Cassandra, return to where you came from. Go home. Go home."

Cassandra felt her headache starting and she tried to think about something else.

"Don't fight it Cassandra. It will hurt less if you don't fight it. Relax. Calli, Calli. Come here. It's Herry, Come on, fight. I know you can." Herry pleaded. Cassandra felt her head splitting in two and relaxed. The pain went away before it came back, white hot.

She let out a piercing scream of pain, and then her body disappeared. Cassandra felt herself floating aimlessly, until she came down in Troy as it had been before the war.

She was home.

_xxx…You Were Meant For Me, Somehow I'll Make You See …xxx_

A/N: So I am thinking about doing a Danaya and Neil lemon for the next story? Sound okay to you? Let me know when you review!


	3. Bonded

**Chapter 3: Bonded**

A/N: Last one! Review please! This is dedicated to **Demenior**. Also, the song Iris by Goo Goo Dolls is so appropriate for the entire Reunion series. I used there lyrics a lot in my dividers!

Disclaimer: I have been so good about these, I have done one every single chapter of all the installments, I think I deserve some ice cream! But I don't own CotT. Still.

_xxx…I Just Want You To Know Who I Am …xxx_

Herry swallowed the lump in his throat as Calli's body fell limp in his arms, and her breathing stopped. Memories flashed before his eyes, memories of a better time, memories of when he was complete, and happy. Hercules' descendant pulled Calli's lifeless body closer to him, clinging to his sanity.

"Calli? Calli please wake up. I don't want to be the one that killed you. I don't want to be the one that made you die!" Herry whispered, his throat dry. He shook her gently, trying to make her open her eyes. After a few minutes he laid his head on the pillow beside her, desolately pretending she wasn't gone.

Herry sat back, watching the cold body of Calli. Death hadn't made her more beautiful. More regal perhaps, but not more beautiful in his eyes. Calli wasn't supposed to be cold and unsmiling. She was supposed to be warm, accepting and happy. She was supposed to look at him and smile, letting her face light up. And then she would kiss him softly, warming him to his toes.

"Calli… I love you." Herry whispered, kissing her forehead lightly. He hoped that Cassandra had gone to a place like Troy. He hoped that she at least was happy.

Herry stood, walking to the window, staring out at the fading sun. He remembered how Jay had thought Theresa had died. He remembered how Archie had to leave Atlanta.

But it had turned out alright for them at the time. Everything had ended happily, like a fairytale. But then Hera had come along. She had cast her spell, ignoring the fact that she was ruining lives of people who had trusted her.

"Damn you Hera. You should have let it be. You shouldn't have interrupted time. You shouldn't have allowed her to die." Herry muttered, his every thought bent upon the woman behind him. "I hate you Hera. We have lost so much."

Herry turned around to see the Queen of the Gods standing beside the deathbed of his love. She looked regretful, if not heartbroken. She surely wasn't as torn up as him. Herry wanted to strangle the goddess with his bare hands and murder her. Those thoughts shocked Herry; he had always been peaceful, except when it came down to Calli.

"Hello Herry. I see you remember?" Hera asked him pleasantly, as though his entire soul wasn't lying dead in front for her.

"Of course I do. Get out of my room. Get away from her body. It is your fault she is dead." Herry replied bitterly, stepping threateningly towards Hera.

The goddess froze him, and glided over to his immobilized body, laying her hand upon his cheek. He resisted the childish impulse to spit at her.

"Herry. Accept the facts. You killed her. You are her murderer. You created this monstrosity. You destroyed her passion for life, her love, and her soul." Hera stated. Herry tried to shake his head to deny this, but Hera's magic held him in thrall. He remembered how magic didn't work as well on him.

Herry looked at Calli, and knew he could overpower Hera for her. So he pushed against the magic barrier with all his strength and threw it back on Hera who was immediately immobilized.

"Hera." Herry said, venom entering his tone, "I should kill you where you stand. But you should be thankful Calli loved you. For her sake, I won't hurt you. But I will tell you, I would never ever hurt Calli. You killed her. I would do anything to save her. If there was a way, I would do it. But she is dead. And unlike Jay, she can't come ba…"

Herry stopped talking as he remembered something that Hera had once explained to the group. It was how Clairvoyants and Prophetesses had the most valuable dead bodies. A clairvoyant's body would burn for exactly a year, telling anyone everything they could ever want to know about the present. And a prophetess's body would immediately turn into all the books of prophecies that certain prophetess had ever had. Calli would be deadly in the wrong hands. She held prophecies from back to the Trojan War. She was priceless dead. Her body would be thousands and thousands of tomes.

But Calli's body was still lying upon his bed, fully intact. That meant that somewhere, Calli was still alive inside her body.

Hercules' descendant whirled upon Hera, glaring at her. "Tell me how to save her. I know she is still alive, somehow. Don't tell me the consequences; tell me how to bring her back."

Hera seemed to suddenly regain her movement and looked at him through a regal gaze. She didn't seem angry hat he had turned on her. She seemed happy actually, all things considering.

"Do you love her?" Hera asked.

"Obviously." Herry retorted. "I am willing to die for her…"

"If she was Calli again, would you be willing to spend your life with her, never straying?"

Herry watched Hera, aware that she was judging him. He wasn't sure why he was being judged, but still, the question was easy and he could answer truthfully.

"If Calli awoke on that bed right now, I would drop down on one knee and tell her that she had to marry me. I need her Hera. Please, I am begging you. Please, save her."

Hera smiled thinly, as though she had seen the world destroyed and only been able to save one person. She smiled as though she was committing a great sacrifice.

"Herry, would you sell your soul to the devil to save her?" Hera whispered her eyes on the corpse of Calli.

"What would I have to do as the devil's man?" Herry asked cautiously.

"Not die. That is it." Hera answered immediately.

"Yes. The devil be damned, he can take my soul. I want her." Herry stated.

Herry felt as though his stomach had been ripped out of his front, tied in a not and then slingshotted back down his throat. It was only willpower and his strength that stopped him from falling. As soon as his vision had cleared and the black spots reduced, Herry sought out Hera. She sat beside the bed of Calli, her hand on her chest.

"What are you doing?" Herry wondered hoarsely, wobbling over to Hera's side. He saw a beautiful intricate necklace upon Calli's neck that was not there before. Etched upon its side was Greek writing that Archie or Jay or Odie could have read, but Herry had no idea. It was two different metals twisted upon each other. One looked to be Gold, and the other platinum. Herry could tell that it was probably worth a fortune. The letters were clearly readable, if you knew Greek.

It said: Πήγαν τη ζωή ορυχείου, αλλά η ψυχή της αγάπης μου Hath με έσωσε. Είμαστε αιώνια συνδεδεμένοι ως μια ζωή, μια ψυχή και μια αγάπη. Και έτσι εάν θα πεθάνει, χάνομαι επίσης.

Herry turned to Hera, hoping to find out if she would translate for him, but she was gone.

"Hera?" Herry called anxiously. He heard no reply.

"My name isn't Hera." A voice said an instant before he was pinned to the wall, his lungs getting no air. He watched as Calli raised herself from the bed, her eyes glowing silver. Herry inwardly cursed. He had not shut the curtain, and the moon was dimly shining through. Calli was a moon prophetess. The second most powerful of her kind, Calli was deadly. And she was now so kindly using all of her considerable talents upon him.

"Who do you think you are, watching my while I sleep? What were you planning on doing? Raping me? Well that wasn't going to happen. Ever." Calli stated in a strangely harmonic voice. Herry struggled for words and felt the pressure on his throat lessen.

"I would never do that Calli? Do you remember me?" Herry murmured, his breath still barely returning to his lungs.

Calli took a step back and let him fall to the floor. She immediately went for her neck, and upon feeling the necklace there, she made a sound of horror and despair. It was the most pathetically painful sound Herry had ever heard.

She raced away from him, standing in front of the small mirror at the desk. He was at her back now, and yet she didn't seem to care. Tears ran down her face, tears of agony and pain. Herry didn't understand why the necklace would cause this reaction.

"Did you give me this necklace?" Calli whispered, wiping away her tears and turning to watch him with watery blue eyes.

"I think so. Hera asked me if I wanted to save you from death, and I did. And then you got the necklace."

"Do you know what you have done to yourself, boy?" Calli asked, closing the distance between their bodies. Herry was once again reminded of her beauty and small stature. He could break her if he wanted to.

"My name is Herry. I have long since stopped being a boy. I lost that innocence a lifetime or two ago." His voice was filled with heart wrenching pain. "And I think I sold my soul to the devil. Oh well."

Calli was instantly trying to tug out her burnished copped curls, "Oh Well! Oh Well!" She screeched. "You lost your soul! You gave away your soul for someone you don't even know and-"

She was cut off as she was slammed into the wall behind her. Calli expected pain from how hard he had slammed into the wall with her, but his hands on her back had caught her. She wasn't even scratched.

"Tell me you don't know me! Tell me you can't remember! Tell me Calli? Do you know me? Tell me to leave, because you have never seen me before." He commanded. Calli felt the attraction she felt for this man grow. He was strong, that was for sure. But he also didn't let her get hurt as he took control of the situation.

"I have never seen you a day in my life." She declared loudly. Herry stepped back for an instant. His face looked pained, and his eyes were just brown hazes of hurt. But the look was gone as soon as it came, and he stepped forward again, forcing her to look up to him.

"Then you aren't looking hard enough." Herry growled before he kissed her furiously, pressing her into the wall. Calli's first instinct was to rip his intestines out and leave him to die, but as she grew accustomed to him, she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss left her breathless and wanting more, but she knew she couldn't have it, not from this stranger.

But before the stubborn side of Calli that would survive anything could kick in, the side of Calli that was long forgotten swooned. Calli leaned upon his bulky chest and felt his heart pounding furiously. She knew the dangers of kissing a handsome man such as this. But she also knew that she didn't care about much except when she would next get the kiss that made her knees weak.

"Herry?" Calli whispered, "Kiss me again."

And suddenly, the warmth of his chest was gone, and he was a few steps back, a wild excitement shining in his eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I told you to kiss me again Herry."

Suddenly Calli was flying through the air, two large warm hands on her waist. Herry crushed her to his chest and fell to his knees with her in his arms. He pressed her head into his shoulder, smelling her hair and kissing her.

Calli felt him shaking, as though he was angry. Only when she felt the rain of kisses upon her hair did she realize that he was holding back tears. He was shaking with emotions.

"Herry what are you doing? Stop it!" Calli knocked away the man she had just met.

He grinned at her, "Calli, you can deny it all you want but some sliver of you remembers me. You know my name. I never told you what it was, but as soon as I kissed you, you knew it."

Calli opened and closed her mouth a few dozen times. She could not lie to him, he was familiar to her. But she didn't know him. She only knew his name and that he liked chocolate cake.

"I don't remember you though. I remember you like cake, and you are Herry and that you met my dad and I love you but…"

Calli clamped her mouth shut as her affection for the man in front of her cut into her soul. She didn't know how she knew Herry, but she did. She remembered him meeting her dad with others. She remembered him kissing her and letting her borrow his truck. She remembered him beating men up for hurting her. She remembered the way she had woke up every morning to see his face, and hear his voice. She remembered how her body had hummed in wait for his next kiss.

She remembered how much she loved him. And that was enough for her.

"You love me don't you Herry?" Calli wondered.

"I sold my soul to return you to life. Of course I love you." Herry told her. Calli swallowed the bile that rose in her throat.

"Did Hera tell you what she did with your soul?" Calli asked, her eyes watching the floor. Herry didn't reply, so she continued. "She took your soul out of your body and used it to infuse my soul. Then she tied them together and gave you a piece of your soul back. It bonded us together. Which means you can't leave my presence for longer than probably a month. And if you die, I die. And If I die, you die. We are basically one person now."

Herry opened his mouth, about to speak, and then shut if again. Smiling he looked at Calli. "So you love me right?"

"What! That isn't the point! The point is Hera just ruined your life and you don't care! You are barely a soul!" Calli shrieked, her eyes finally meeting Herry's.

And that was when Herry realized why she was so upset. She thought it was her fault. Calli thought that he had saved her, thus ruining his life. She thought that being eternally bound to her was a problem.

"Well, Aren't I lucky?" Herry asked rhetorically, watching Calli's eyes widen and her jaw drop, "I just got bonded to the most beautiful wonderful woman on the planet. And even if she doesn't feel the same way, I get to see her at least once a month. And I never have to live without her. Thank-you Hera."

Calli swallowed hard, and then croaked out, "You really mean that?"

Herry nodded solemnly. Calli threw her arms around his neck. She started kissing him everywhere, his forehead, his nose, his cheeks and his lips. She hugged him as tight as she could.

"Calli. I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I always have. And then I thought I lost you. So I make the one deal that you think ruins my life, when in actuality it only gives me a life. You are my life." Herry whispered, his head tucked into her neck as he held her to him.

"I love you too Herry. I am still not sure who the hell you are. I don't know how I met you, how I know you, or why I love you, but I do. I love you." Calli replied, nuzzling gently into his chest, and dozing off into the most perfect sleep she had ever had.

_xxx…I Just Don't Want To Miss You Tonight …xxx_

Calli lay beside Herry in the light of the sun. She knew the moon was gone because her powers were at a bare minimum. Herry was still asleep on the floor, and she was lying beside him, studying him. He had aged from the few memories that had come back to her. She remembered him when he was probably only seventeen. Now he looked to be twenty nine or so.

But he still had the ruggedly handsome look. His jaw was chiseled and shaded with about two days worth of stubble. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown. His skin was tawny, and his hair hung over his eyes as if he didn't brush it. He was tall, probably six feet four inches or so. And he was burly. His shoulders were wide.

Calli was dwarfed by him, and yet she didn't feel intimidated.

His deep brown eyes opened and looked at her, still red with sleep. He smiled lightly and reached out to touch her hair gently. As his hand rested on her cheek he gave her a tremulous smile.

"I thought it was a dream…" He murmured, captivated by her beauty in the mornings golden glow.

Calli clasped his hand with her own tiny ones and frowned at him. "Herry, why do you love me?"

Herry didn't even think about the answer. "Because I need you."

Calli felt her brow pucker at this strange statement. Herry didn't look like he needed anyone. He was huge and strong and powerful. And he could take care of himself. He surely didn't need a wisp of a woman…

"Why?" Calli pressed. Herry passed a hand over his tired eyes, trying to wake up.

"I don't know. I need you because you are warm. I need you because you are accepting and wonderful and pretty and loving. I need you because you aren't afraid f me. I need you because I love your cake. And I need you because that is the way love works. You need each other."

Calli smiled. Well, she wasn't sure if that answer made sense, but it was definitely the best Herry was going to come up with. As everyone said, love was a paradox.

"I need you too Herry."

"Then marry me." Herry blurted, not even thinking about what had just exited his mouth. Calli felt her jaw drop and her palms grow dry.

"What? I just met you last night!?" Calli exclaimed.

Herry grinned, "And we are bonded for eternity, we kissed, we slept together and we have technically known each other for years before."

Calli's face flushed so red that she almost felt her head explode, "Yes, but but…" She spluttered.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Calli. I was just making a point." Herry told her gently.

And in the end it was his gently tone that decided Calli. Herry would never force her into anything. And that ultimately told her something. She couldn't lose him.

"Herry wait! I do want to marry you!" Calli said.

"Calli I won't force you to marry me. You don't have to. If you really wanted to, you would do it right now, in this room, this instant. But you don't want to, so it's okay." Herry informed her.

Calli smiled, "I, Calli, take you, Herry, as my lawfully wedded husband for eternity. By the moon and the sun I do swear love and fidelity for as long as our love shall exist. Which is forever."

Herry gaped at the tiny woman sitting in front of him. She had just sworn to marry him, be true to him and love him for all eternity. And she had done it in a binding way by swearing to the moon. Her powers derived from the moon, and if she betrayed that vow, she would be powerless. She could even die.

"You didn't have to do that…" Herry muttered, still staring at her in shock. She smiled shyly.

"Would you prefer I didn't?" Calli asked quietly. Herry kissed her gently.

"Well, I don't have anything sacred like the moon to swear my oath by, considering you are my most prized thing. And my most sacred thing. But I swear by my strength and my heart, I will love you until the end of time. And I, Herry, will take you, Calli, as my wife as long as the world exists. I swear by all I hold dear."

And then they kissed under the light of the early morning dawn, oblivious to all the world around them, unaware of the way life was about to change.

_xxx… Yes, I'll Admit That I'm A Fool For You …xxx_

Hera paced the length of her study, cursing her foolishness with every step. She should have not bonded them together. It was dangerous, and considered a crime of highest punishment in her own books. And the way that she had placed her faith on the hope that Calli would love him too was unforgivable.

"I am so sorry young ones." Hera whispered, trying to stem the tears that fell. She was the Queen of the Gods! She should not be crying pitifully for some worthless mortals.

Hera let out a raucous sob at that thought. They were not worthless mortals! They were wonderful people. And she loved them and would do anything to give them the happiness they deserved.

"I shouldn't have put that particular charm on her soul binder necklace. What was I thinking? _'Gone Was Mine Life, But The Soul Of My Love Hath Saved Me. We Are Eternally Bound As One Life, One Soul and One Love. And So If He Shall Die, I Perish Too.'_ I could kill them both with one blow. Anyone could kill two very powerful people with one blow." Hera sighed and wiped a few stray silver hairs back from her forehead. Oh well, she had given them their chance. She had done well so far, both couples she had reunited had stayed together. What Herry and Calli decided to do with their chance was their choice.

"There are only two more to go now. Next I have the Beautiful and cynical Danaya, a dream to all men, but fearful or them. And Neil, the vain, who cared about no one years ago, until she came into his life. And ever since she left is, he cares more about himself than ever. He is barely human anymore. He has nothing he loves, except himself, and nothing that loves him." Hera murmured, unaware of the pretty and willowy Persephone behind her.

"Hera. Do not worry. I just got news from Calli. She and Herry are fine. She sort of remembers, and they are together." Persephone reassured the Queen. Hera stood regally and wiped her eyes, knowing that Hermes was about to come zooming in.

Her powers were proved right as the Messenger of the Gods came to rest in front of the two women. He looked nervous, but exhilarated.

"What is it Hermes?" Hera was ashamed to hear her own voice crack.

"I just flew to Paris, oh man, what a lovely trip. I swear, Paris is the most beautiful place on earth, which reminds me, beautiful. Right oh yes! Neil! Neil has just met Danaya." Hermes declared.

Hera stood up, her face blank and calculating, "What? How?"

Hermes winced, as if wishing she wouldn't have asked that particular question, "Well, there was a little itty bitty problem…"

"What was the problem Hermes?" Persephone asked gently. Hermes swallowed and let out a laugh.

"Uhh, turns out Neil can throw a punch better than we all thought…"

_xxx…There Is A Reason For The World, You And I …xxx_

A/N: Might be a while until I get the Neil and Danaya one up there, since my holiday is ending and I am going home. But I will try and get it up there soon! Please review!


End file.
